villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yellowjacket (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Darren Cross a.k.a Yellowjacket is the main antagonist of the 2015 Marvel superhero movie Ant-Man. He used to be Hank Pym's former assistant until he forced him out of his own company and took Pym's place as CEO. Since then, he's been planning to revolutionize the future of warfare and espionage with an advanced weaponized version of the Ant-Man Suit: codenamed the Yellowjacket. He is portrayed by actor Corey Stoll. Information Darren Cross is a former protege of Hank Pym and the CEO of Cross Technologies; a rival corporation of Stark Industries. He later becomes the super-villain Yellowjacket. ''Ant-Man'' History Assistant to Hank Pym Darren Cross graduated from MIT as valedictorian at the age of twenty. He was hired directly from MIT by Hank Pym, and for a time worked as his assistant. However, he became obsessed with learning the secrets of Pym's Ant-Man Suit, and his size-reducing Pym Particle technology. At some point, he forced Pym from his company, Pym Technologies, and took over as CEO, renaming it Cross Technologies. Present Day In the film, Darren shows Hank his new project: a weaponized version of the Ant-Man Suit codenamed the Yellowjacket. Which he wants to spread around the world to revolutionize the future of warfare by selling the suit to the highest bidder. However, he has yet to replicate the Ant-Man's Pym Particle technology into the prototype so that it's safe for human use, as it degenerates the cellular structure of living organisms, turning them into a pile of lifeless genetic material. Hank, horrified at the danger the new suit poses, chooses prisoner Scott Lang to become the new Ant-Man and steal the Yellowjacket from Darren before it is perfected and unveiled to the world. Eventually, Darren finally duplicates the Pym Particle technology into the Yellowjacket, albeit an imperfect version that drives the user insane when worn for to long. Darren does not realise this however, thinking he perfected the suit and visits Pym at his house to gloat and kill him, though he is unable to do so when he realises his assistant, Pym's daughter, is also present. Realising his former mentor might intend to use his own Ant-Man suit to stop him, he instead invites Pym to the unveiling ceremony to prevent him from doing so, while also increasing security. When Ant-Man breaks into Cross Technologies and attempts to steal the suit, he is instead captured by Darren, who reveals he knew about their plan and intends to sell both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits to HYDRA, represented by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mitchell Carson, while maintaining the monopoly on the particle used to fuel the suit. He then betrays Hank and shoots him in the chest; but Hank survives. When Ant-Man breaks out of the trap, Darren attempts to escape in a helicopter with the Yellowjacket; but Ant-Man follows him as Cross Technologies and it's research is destroyed by bombs planted by Ant-Man earlier. With no alternative, Darren dons the Yellowjacket suit and fights Ant-Man inside a briefcase before they crash into a house. Yellowjacket is incapacitated by Ant-Man, who is arrested before he can destroy the Yellowjacket suit. Enraged at Scott for losing his company and driven insane by the imperfect shrinking formula, Darren arrives at Scott's home and attempts to kill his daughter, but is stopped by Ant-Man and Paxton. Darren prepares to kill both Paxton and Scott's daughter, but Ant-Man defeats him by shrinking to subatomic size and sabotaging the wiring in the Yellowjacket suit, causing Darren to shrink uncontrollably until he implodes. Relationships Family * William Cross - Cousin Allies * Cross Technologies - Company * HYDRA - Business Partners Enemies * Ant-Man / Scott Lang - Enemy * Hank Pym - Mentor turned Enemy * Hope van Dyne - Assistant turned Enemy * Stark Industries - Business Rivals Quotes Trivia *Despite his name, his suit is mostly black. *In the original comics, it is Hank Pym who is Yellowjacket after giving up the Ant Man mantle to Scott Lang & Darren Cross in turn is a separate villain who had no association with the original Ant Man, who happened to be Scott Lang's first enemy. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Laser-Users Category:Rich Villains Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Genius Category:Terrorists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Size-Shifter Category:Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Child-Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Apprentice Category:Traitor Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Usurper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy